


What would happen to secret relationships in a talk show? Hmm.

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Interveiw, Multi, Steve can change his form, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: Numerous different occasions about relationships being revealed. Don't link unless specified and possibly some identity reveal  (Peter's)





	What would happen to secret relationships in a talk show? Hmm.

1.

 **"Welcome to the Saturday Night Talk Show - Do you really know your team?! We'll ask a person a question about a member of their team and see how close their answer is to what the person in question would say!"** Lucas Maratia said in that annoyingly cheery voice presenters sometimes use.

The camera zoomed out to show the Avengers team on three sofas. From the left to right - T'challa, Shuri, Loki, Wanda and Peter. Tony, pepper, Bruce, Natasha and Sam. Bucky, Clint, Thor, Scott and Bucky.

 **"Welcome Avengers,"** The crowd applauses and the Avengers react as expected. **"Tonight we have a few questions for you all and we'll ask in the order you're sitting in. But first, let's reveal tonights five special guests... We have... Hope van Dyne! Lucas Mitoa! Fergie and George Smith! And finally... James Rupert Rhodes!"** The crowd cheered and clapped as the five made their way over to the fourth seat. Bucky and Steve turned pale at the sight of Fergie and George, they were, less hidden with their relationship during the war and both ex-army knew about Stucky. Lucas caused a groan from Natasha, he was the only person she had told about her marriage to Bruce. Not even the other Avengers knew! Scott cheered at seeing his partner then realised how much dirt she must have on him and soon shut up. Tony chuckled at Rhodey, knowing how much Rhodey knew about him.

 **"Let's begin, shall we? The job of our guests is to call out any liers, as we want to hear all the dirt!"** Lucas chuckled with the audience, **"First question, T'challa! Did he freeze?"**

Shuri and Peter burst into fits of laughter while T'challa sighed, "Oh yes he did!" Shuri cackled. All eyes turned to T'Challa to see if Shuri was right.

"Yes, yes I froze." T'Challa sighed.

**"Next inquiry, sorry you only got one Your Madgesty, but Shuri! How close are her and Peter? The internet thought they'd be great mates."**

Shuri blushed slightly, ignoring her brothers growing smirk, "Yeah, they're just great friends." Bucky said, trying to spare Shuri same embarrassment.

T'challa's hand flew up and he waved it in the air, "I think we have a lier!" He exclaimed, prodding his sister, "Do I need to tell them the truth?"

"I'll also be happy to tell!" Tony added.

Shuri studied her hands and didn't reply.

"O.k then, have it your way. The pair are dating!" T'challa and Tony laughed gleefully like children.

The audience awwwwed as the pair of teens blushed bright red and hid their faces, "TRUE!" They both whispered, embarrassed.

**"Don't you too worry, as none of the teens has any more questions. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce and Tony have nearly five each though!**

The teens sighed in relief but the five Avengers in question paled.

**"Tony! I'll give you all five to work through now! One. Are you and Pepper married? Two. How many IronMan suits do you have? Three. How do you know Peter? Four. Who's Spidey? Five. Where do the Avengers live?"**

Tony laughed, "Well, yes Pepper and Tony are happily married," Sam said.

"He has 17 finished suits and one in progress," Bruce added. "and Peter is his intern"

"Spidey's identity is a secret so he wouldn't tell you," Steve and Bucky added.

"The Avengers live at Avenger's tower, obviously," Clint added in a sarcastic tone.

"All correct. Am I really that transparent?!" Tony laughed as the whole team cried out a YES! That caused the whole studio to burst into peals of laughter.

Nothing too explicit or worrying there thought Peter, happy his identity wasn't revealed... Yet...

**"Pepper! Just one for you! Do you have a suit?"**

Pepper laughed as Tony replied, "You bet and it looks better than my old rust bucket! I'll have you know that while my suit is brilliantly good-looking, Pepper's is Better!" Tony answered.

Pepper laughed with the audience as she lightly slapped her husband's arm, "He's correct though!"

**"Bruce!" Another five for you I'm afraid. How about we go one at a time?"**

Sounds good to me." Bruce agreed.

**"Right then, first one. How many PhD's do you have?"**

Bruce squirmed, he was very shy. "About seven? I think." Natasha said.

Everyone's (except Natasha's) mouths dropped open.

"Bruce mate, I only have three!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oh, I thought it was quite easy though." Bruce was squirming again so Natasha cuddled into his side which appeared to calm him down. This raised a few eyebrows.

**"Second Question Bruce! Are you able to have children? because of the whole, Hulk, thing."**

Bruce casually raised both eyebrows, thinking of his and Natasha's beautiful ten-year-old girl.

"I don't know. Does anyone?" Tony asked in curiosity. Everyone shook their heads. But Lucas stood up sharply.

"Lier lier pants on fire!" He pointed at Nat who rolled her eyes, "I heard you and Bruce chatting about who's traumatic event left the worst mark. I believe one of the lines went '...didn't the red room prevent you from giving birth?  **(B)** No, I weaselled my way out of the operation, didn't the hulk prevent you being a parent though? **(N)**   No, and it's not really me  _and_ the hulk anymore. He's sorta vanished and I'm in control when I go green now.  **(B)** '"

The rest of the team were shocked about the new found info but before they could pester either Bruce or Natasha for answers Bruce said,

"That's correct I could be a father," He said then added in a mutter practically inaudible, "again."

**"O.k. that's, wow, just... just... wow. Third, who are you closest to on the whole team?"**

"Natasha!" Everyone, including the audience, shouted.

"Correct," Bruce smiled.

**"Fourth question Banner, what's his actual name? Umm, does anyone know what that means? His name is Bruce Banner.**

"No it isn't," Natasha smirked, "his names Robert Bruce Banner, but he hates being called Robert so his file states his first name as his middle name, Bruce."

"...How do you know that?" Tony asked.

"I asked him after he smirked while reading his name on the file." Came the bored reply.

"Well, that proves the last question correct," Tony muttered.

**Final question Dr, If you had a child what would you name he/she?**

Everyone turned to Natasha who shrugged, "A girl he'd call Ruby or Belle, a boy he'd call Max or Lucas."

"Correct on both," Bruce confirmed, to the surprising silence in the room. He smiled distantly as he thought of Ruby, his beautiful ten-year-old daughter.

  **Natasha! Five again! First, who are you closest to?**

 

 

 


End file.
